


Prayer to St. Celeste for Sammy

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: For a Friend, Gen, M/M, Poor Sam Winchester, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: A Destiel shippers prayer for Sammy to St. Celeste.





	Prayer to St. Celeste for Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielsCarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/gifts).

> This is another "Oops my quill slipped," work from the @cocklesdestielfiction blog on tumblr. The prompt was Pray4Sammy. Once upon a time, my friend, CastielsCarma, dabbled in SPN poetry. Upon complimenting her, she told me I should give it a go. Pretty sure I've destroyed the name of Iambic pentameter, if I ever even attempted it at all. But CastielsCarma, I BLAME YOU ENTIRELY for this monstrosity🤣

** _A Prayer to St. Celeste for Sammy_ **

_Our Charlie, who art in Heaven_

_Dearly missed is our precious sister_

_We ask regarding a beloved brother_

_Soon to be done on earth_

_If he must toil and suffer much longer_

_Give him health, absolution, and atonement_

_with a canine companion, soul mate, and apartment_

_Forgive us this fandom, from every corner come "Becky's"_

_Knowing what they do, spewing venom and binging pie_

_Behind a computer in stained Coach Dean trackies_

_We ask not that they be smited, but handed to our witch _

_She'll not break their hearts, she's not that kind of bitch_

_But when a hateful keyboard finger begins to twitch_

_May she spell their fingers and lips with a painful stitch_

_Fling their bodies in a ditch, and whisper, "Beware the Samwitch"_

_Lead us into temptation, we honestly don't mind_

_But take care our Sammy doesn't go blind_

_We know he knows and sees it_

_Wants happiness for Destiel like us_

_Porn is not needed, our authors have fans covered_

_So we really, really won't make a fuss_

_If you deliver Sam from evil, aka- an eleven year witness_

_From these two stubborn eye fucking idjits_

_All he'll need ask for Christmas _

_Is a stocking full of spin fidgets_

_Amen_


End file.
